User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Battles of Fiction Season 2 Episode 2 - Yugi Moto vs Light Yagami
Welcome one and all to the second battle of my second series. Light Yagami! protagonist of Death Note, takes on Yugi Moto, of yugioh fame, to see who is the better anime/manga character who fights ear battles using paper. The Cast Alex Farnham as Light Yagami Little Kuriboh as Yugi Moto EpicLLOYD as Joey Wheeler Nice Peter as Ryuk The Battle YM: I don't see any Rayes of Light, showing decency in your heart You think you've won? I activate my trap card And beat this arrogant freak back to his Shingami I see you're Gelus when you go head to head with me Because I'm a legend, they call me the king of games And you'll never kill me without knowing my true name Call me Mako, cos like the ocean I got flow And I'll crush this worm who raps worse than Kuriboh Oh didn't you know, you're stepping to the Pharaoh Give up on your killings, return to studying at To-Oh I'm fly like a Pegasus, beat you worse than Kaiba You should run back to Ryuk cos I'm the superior rhymer LY: Mahaha why be a king when you can be a god? I'll write Anzu Mazaki down and make you watch Because Light is going to show why you are nowhere Near this Kira You rap like that dueling monkey, I'll call you Joey Wheeler I was willing to sacrifice everything for the good of this world Your show is shìt at romance while I get all the girls I evaded the task force, you're more of an idiot than Matsuda Don't you see? I set you up, just like Yotsuba I have a solution for every situation I can see But a Yugi victory has never occurred to me So take your puzzle and go back to your Magician Because I can honestly say that there's no chance of you winning YM: Try all you can to get past my Stone Soldier Maybe you'll Mello out, if you get older You get all you want, you're just a spoiled brat On his death bed you lied straight up to your dad You try setting traps, I do that for a livin' A heart so cold, all you're doing is killin' I've revealed your true form using my swords of light To beat you I needed no shinigami eyes LY: To be honest Yugi, I don't care what you think about me Best detective in the world but I still stopped Ryuzaki I may be known for killing but I forced America into submission I'll use you as a Dartz board, that is my ultimate mission You fought in Battle Shitty while I knock back rhymes hard Watch as this natural genius sends you straight to the graveyard You get beaten by a Blue Eyes, now look into the eyes of God Mikami has deleted you, now this lyrical duel can finally stop Who won? Light Yagami Yugi Moto Category:Blog posts